Duncan-Owen Friendship
This article is about the close friendship Duncan has with Owen; throughout Total Drama. Despite the two not interacting in season one much, in season two their friendship heightens due to being on the same team. Episodes For Welcome To Camp Righteousness When Owen arrived he wanted Duncan to act with him. Duncan agreed to it though not enthusiastic about it. However, he didn't seem to mind Owen acting until Owen began to annoy him and Duncan pushes him down a cliff. Down in the Dumps After Lindsay insults Duncan and says he shouldn't be in the show, Owen stands up for him by saying he's an awesome dude. Duncan then promises a steak to Owen; to which Owen happily smiles to. Splish Splash Darter Park Duncan and Owen team up in the challenge and get along. They meet up with Harold and Tyler. Though Duncan doesn't help Owen (due to being mad at Harold). I'm walking on Sunshine... i'm gonna let it shine Duncan tries to convince Tyler and Owen to vote off Harold. After Tyler disagrees, Owen agrees with no problem. When Harold and Tyler agree to vote Duncan, Owen hesitates (due to being friends with Duncan). Though, Owen gasped when Harold was voted off. The Heat-door-athon After Justin quits the challenge before it begins, Duncan states that not even Owen gave up yet, to which Owen hugs Duncan. Extreme Laser Tag Duncan, Owen, Tyler, Ezekiel, and DJ team up to win the challenge. Owen and Duncan don't really have one-on one talks. But talk in general with the other guys and they don't tease each other at all through the challenge. Duncan and Owen and others cheered for Dj when he won the challenge. Book Catalogue o' Fun Tyler and Owen were pleased when Duncan decided to vote Bridgette off with them. Extreme Skateboarding Duncan ropes Owen to go to the final rounds. Both cling on to one another when they are about to get hurt by Izzy and Bridgette. The Amazing Race Around Camp Righteousness Duncan and Owen were paired up as partners in the challenge. They both mutually got along and playfully teased each other. They became good friends. However, when Owen was eliminated he stated in the confessional that Duncan deserved the boot more. Duncan bids farewell to Owen (along with DJ and Izzy). The Very Last episode Srysly? They haven't talked much but at the end they were both high-fiving one another when they both make it to season two. Season two In this season, their hardly interaction heightens, along with their friendship. The Beast Within Duncan and Owen were happy to be on the same team. They team up in the challenge with Noah and trick the opposing teammates into getting eliminated. Owen was sad when Duncan was out. They were two of many to vote Noah off. Fartagus In the beginning, Duncan and Owen are talking in the guys trailer. Duncan asks Owen when he's gonna tell Noah. Owen refused to tell him to keep his friendship with Noah. They didn't talk much until the end where Duncan vowed not to vote Owen off even though Owen ruined it for their team. Duncan was shocked when Owen was sent home. Owen said farewell to Duncan and Duncan started to cry. Back to the Beachyard Duncan and DJ creates a secret guys alliance to stay strong in the game and to avenge Owen. Their plan works when Heather is sent home. Aftermath: I Owen states that Duncan should go far and that he's a good friend. Episodes Against Welcome to camp Righteousness Duncan was annoyed of Owen so much, that he pushes Owen down a cliff out of annoyance. Sunshine I'm walking on Sunshine... i'm gonna let it shine Owen helps Harold and Tyler to bring Duncan down. Owen was really surprised when Duncan was safe from elimination and Harold was not. The Amazing Race Around Camp Righteousness Duncan and Owen are partners for the challenge. Duncan is mad when Owen looses for them. When Owen was out he said in the confessional that Duncan kind of deserved to be voted off more than him. Trivia *Both are friends with DJ, Geoff, Ezekiel, Tyler, Cody, Gwen, and Beth; and despise Heather. *While Owen likes Justin, Harold, Noah, and Bridgette; Duncan hates Justin, Noah, Bridgette, and especially Harold. *This seems to be the more rougher counterpart of the DJ-Owen Friendship. *Both has opposite personalities: Owen is nice and Duncan is mean. Category:Friendship